


Breaking Links: Fate

by HecatesKiss, SSDSnape



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Changing Fate, Destroying Phophecies, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Good!Tom Riddle, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mind Rape, Power Crazed!Grindlewald, Power Hungry!Dumbledore, Rating May Change, Sane!Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Versatile Bottom!Seth, Versatile!Harry, Versatile!Jacob Black, Versatile!Tom Riddle, Warnings May Change, World War II Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Instead of meeting Dumbledore after Harry sacrifices himself in the forest, he meets DEATH, who shows him what will happen during the final duel between himself and Voldemort. But DEATH wants to spare Tom's life and so asks Harry to go back and bring Voldemort back with him to DEATH'S Waiting Room, where the three of them will go on a journey together changing the course of their own timelines. Along the way they discover some terrifying truths to do with the 'supposed' Greater Good.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death's Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Into this wild abyss, the womb of Nature and perhaps her grave,**   
> **Of neither sea, nor shore, nor air, nor fire,**   
> **But all these in their pregnant causes mixed confus'dly, and which thus must ever fight,**   
> **Unless th' Almighty Maker them ordain His dark materials to create more worlds,**   
> **Into this wild abyss the wary Fiend**   
> **Stood on the brink of Hell and looked a while,**   
> **Pondering his voyage; for no narrow frith**   
> **He had to cross.**
> 
> **~ Paradise Lost**   
> **John Milton**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCALS - Death Speaks  
>  **Vocals** \- Fate Speaks  
>  _Italics - Newspapers/Thoughts/Parseltongue_

'Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, come to die... _Avada Kadavra!_ ' 

 

Harry woke up and found himself in an all beyond blinding white hall. He stood up and poked around himself, but there was nothing but this strange light... he blinked a few times and in doing so, a figure appeared before him. Tall black robed and hooded figure, with skeletal hands, feet and head.  
HARRY POTTER, WELCOME TO DEATH'S WAITING ROOM. COME, LET US WALK... and the figure, Death himself raised his left arm in a sweeping/gesturing motion and Harry fell into step beside the spectre. While they walked, Death continued to talk. I HAVE STOPPED YOU AND VOLDEMORT FROM PASSING INTO MY CLUTCHES, AS I HAVE SOMETHING THAT I WOULD LIKE TO YOU DO. WITH MYSELF AND ONE OTHER PERSON... YOU MUST RETURN TO THE FOREST HARRY POTTER AND BRING VOLDEMORT BACK WITH YOU. THEN TOGETHER THE THREE OF US WILL GO ON AN ADVENTURE. 

 

'I cannot bring Riddle with me, sir, until the snake, Nagini is dead. Only then, will Voldemort's life be hanging by a single - if rather blackened - thread.' Harry replied, more to himself than to Death. but being Death, Death heard him.  
INDEED, BUT NOT JUST BY A SINGLE IF RATHER TAINTED THREAD HARRY POTTER... YOU SEE, SOMEONE HAS BEEN COLLECTING ALL THE BRITTLE AND MANGLED PIECES OF THE HORCRUXES TOGETHER, SINSE THE FIRST ONE WAS DESTROYED IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS. Death went on. SOMEONE WHO HAS WISHED THAT LIFE, FATE AND TIME HAD BEEN DIFFERENT. THEY ARE EVEN NOW, AT THIS VERY MOMENT SEWING THE SOUL PIECES BACK TOGETHER... 

 

..IF YOU SUCCEED IN GETTING TOM TO JOIN US ON THIS QUEST, THEN YOU HARRY POTTER AND TOM RIDDLE WILL DISCOVER MANY THINGS - TRUTHS, IF YOU WILL OF WHY YOU AND TOM RIDDLE HAD TO BECOME LORD VOLDEMORT AND THE BOY-WHO-LIVED. AND YOU IN-PARTICULARLY HARRY POTTER, MAY NOT LIKE WHAT YOU DISCOVER. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT TOM WILL DEFINITELY NOT LIKE THE FACT THAT HE WAS AND HAS BEEN AND STILL IS UNDER A VERY POWERFUL IMPERIUS ALL OF HIS LIFE - WITHOUT KNOWING THAT HE HAS BEEN UNDER IT.  
Harry's eyes went beyond wide at this news. 

 

COME, I WANT TO SHOW YOU HOW YOUR FINAL DUEL WITH TOM RIDDLE WILL END...  
Death led Harry to a large black wall, which held a memory in it. Death own memory of the future. Death raised his right hand and the memory played out before them... 

 

 **\- BLF -**

 

Harry and Voldemort came too and together they stood up at the same time. Harry then raised his hands, holding out the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone.  
'I, Harry Potter Master of Death command that the Elder Wand return to its true Master!' Harry said loudly.  
Everyone watched in stunned silence as the wand in Voldemort's hand flew from his firm grip and across the open space between him and Harry Potter, and into Harry's hands. 

 

'I, Harry Potter, Master of Death do rid this world of Death-Eaters! I break the life-long Imperius curse on each and every one of you!'  
With that said, the Elder wand rose up into the air once more above them all and from its tip exploded a pure and blinding white light. During this light fantastic, Harry sprinted across to Voldemort, grabbed his arm and apperated away.


	2. Voldemort Listens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If there are spelling or grammer mistakes in any of these chapters, then I'm sorry and will correct them later on._

All was dark. The only light to be seen were the two bloody-red irises surrounding Voldemort's eyes, then suddenly two electric blue pin-prick lights appeared guttering much like that of two burning candles before them.  
WELCOME TO THE GREAT HALL OF DEATH, said a voice, that shook Voldemort's very core, while Harry simply stood there with his left hand still firmly clasped around Voldemort's right wrist.  
Just as suddenly as Death made his appearance, electric blue flames shot up out of the darkness in brackets all along and around the walls - just like the ones did in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. 

 

If Harry wasn't much mistaken this _was_ Hogwarts - only a much darker version.  
WELCOME BACK HARRY POTTER, AND WELCOME TO YOU TOO, THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE.  
Voldemort's eyes went wide as he took in the spectral figure before him. He went for his wand, only to discover that he didn't have it, but no matter, he wasn't a Dark Lord for nothing. He knew how to do wandless magic. 

 

He tried and spectacularly failed.  
Death chuckled. YOU ARE UNABLE TO DO MAGIC HERE THOMAS RIDDLE... HERE IN THE FORTRESS OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, YOU ARE PRACTICALLY DEAD.  
'I cannot die!' Voldemort screamed.  
AH! THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE QUITE MISTAKEN, I'M AFRAID. Death went on. YOU SEE, BEING SOULLESS EQUALS THAT OF BEING DEAD TO PUT IT FRANKLY. BUT AS I SAID TO YOU HARRY POTTER HERE, WHICH I SHALL NOW SAY TO YOU... EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE WITHIN DEATH'S GRASP, I HAVE STOPPED TIME. WHILE YOU ARE HERE, TALKING TO ME - YOU ARE BOTH STILL ALIVE. HERE MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST. YOU ARE BOTH MERE MUGGLES AT THIS POINT. 

 

'I cannot be a muggle!' Voldemort exclaimed vehemently. 'I am the most powerful wizard in the world.'  
UNFORTUNATELY, YOU WERE NEVER THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE _LIVING_ WORLD, THOMAS RIDDLE... YOU WERE A MERE AVERAGE PAWN IN AN OTHERWISE DARK AND TWISTED PLOT -  
'You dare!' Voldemort hissed.  
I DARE. YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO BECOME A DARK LORD THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE. NEITHER WAS HARRY POTTER MEANT TO BECOME THE BOY-WHO-LIVED AND YOUR EIGHT HORCRUX - THAT YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO MAKE. 

 

Voldemort turned to Harry who was simply standing there, looking back at him. There was no need for Harry to speak, as he had already heard it. But it was essential that Death persuaded Tom to come to his senses, well, what little senses he had left. 

  


YOU THOMAS RIDDLE WERE TAKEN FROM YOUR LOVING FAMILY AT BIRTH, MIND-RAPED UNTIL YOUR WILL WAS BROKEN. BRAIN-WASHED INTO THINKING YOU WERE THE ULTIMATE DARK LORD THE LIVING WORLD HAD EVER SEEN, THEN YOU WERE DELIVERED TO THE ORPHANAGE WHERE YOU WERE DESPISED BY EVERYONE FOR BEING DIFFERENT, UNTIL DUMBLEDORE CAME AND TOOK YOU TO HOGWARTS. UNFORTUNATELY I COULDN'T STOP WHAT WAS HAPPENING, AS THE DARK LORD GRINDLEWALD HAD SOMEHOW FOUND THE ELDER WAND, ALONG WITH THE CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY AND THE RESURRECTION STONE. NOW THE MASTER OF DEATH, HE PLACED DEATH ITSELF UNDER A SORT OF HOUSE ARREST. 

 

ONLY WHEN YOU HAD TRAVELED TO NURMENGARD AND KILLED GRINDLEWALD, WAS DEATH RELEASED BACK INTO THE WORLD. ONE OF THE TWO TRUE DARK LORDS WAS DOWN, BUT THE OTHER STILL REMAINED... ONCE DUMBLEDORE WAS KILLED, WAS I ABLE TO FULLY START MY QUEST TO BRING PEACE BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING. THE PROPHECY NEVER EXISTED. DUMBLEDORE AND GRINDLEWALD MADE THAT UP, SO THAT THEIR COMBINED CREATION WOULD GO HEAD TO HEAD ONE DAY AND NOT ONLY KILL EACH OTHER, BUT DESTROY THE MUGGLE, WIZARDING AND OTHER WORLDS TOO. INCLUDING THE THIS WORLD, THE WORLD OF DEATH. 

 

Death paused for a moment to let what he had said sink it, before he continued on.  
IF I GIVE YOU BACK THE LIFE THAT YOU WOULD'VE HAD - HAD NOT DUMBLDORE AND GRINDLEWALD TAKEN IT FROM YOU, WILL YOU JOIN MYSELF AND HARRY POTTER ON A NEW JOURNEY? A JOURNEY FOR FREEDOM. FOR PROSPERITY. FOR LOVE. FAMILY AND MOST OF ALL... FOR PEACE. WILL YOU HELP US RIGHT THE WRONGS... SEEING IN DETAIL EXACTLY WHAT THOSE TWO PROCLAIMERS OF DARKNESS DID TO BOTH OF YOU. WILL YOU HELP US, THOMAS RIDDLE? WILL YOU HELP US TO DEFEAT THE EVIL OF OUR WORLD? 

 

 **\- BLF -**

 

Voldemort turned his head to look at Harry who had been unbelievably quiet throughout Death's speech.  
WILL YOU HELP YOUR GRANDSON, HARRY POTTER IN CHANGING BOTH YOUR DESTINIES BACK TO HOW THEY SHOULD'VE HAVE BEEN - TWO POWERFUL LIGHT LORDS AGAINST THE DARKNESS. Death continued on in a low tone, as he watched Voldemort look intently at his grandson.  
'Grandson?' Voldemort asked, stunned as he turned back to face Death.  
INDEED. LILY POTTER WAS TAKEN FROM HER LOVING HOME AND PLACED INTO THE EVANS FAMILY. 

 

Voldemort bowed his head, then took his left hand and placed it over the top of Harry's still clasped hand upon his right wrist, and surprisingly gently prised the young man's fingers off, before placing his right arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry looked up at the white lipless, noseless gaunt face, his green eyes then locking on to blood-red - both looking intently at the other. Suddenly a small smile graced itself across the lipless mouth, shocking Harry slightly - it was somewhat eerie to see and slightly disturbing too. 

 

Voldemort then turned back to face Death and spoke four words.  
'I'll go with you.'  
Nodding, Death asked Harry and Tom to stand apart from each other. once they were about four feet apart Death took back his wand from Harry and raised it, aiming its tip directly at Voldemort. 

 

 _SSSHESSSHA SSSOLUSSS SSSEALED SSSONUSSS SSSHASSSHEE_  
Harry was shocked to hear Death speaking Parselscript, but then it was the oldest language, so he continued to watch as a great jet of wind and black cloud came billowing out of the Elder wand and surrounded itself - engulfing - Voldemort in a cylindrical tornado-like tube, the only difference being that it had electric red, violet and blue lightning crackling in and out of it. 

 

Death continued to speak in parseltongue until the wind and lightning around Voldemort changed from deepest black to grey, to purest white with gold lightning issuing from it.  
WINDS OF TIME, I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE MY HALLS. YOU HAVE DONE YOUR WORK. Death commanded in english.  
The winds disappeared with a great flash of multi-coloured lightning... and there, standing where just a few moments ago Voldemort had been standing stood the boy now man, who Harry had once seen in a diary. Tom Riddle, complete with brown hair flecked with grey, brown eyes, a strong chiseled nose and a wide happy smile gracing his lips. Seeing this unbelievable transformation made Harry pass out.


	3. Getting to Know You

Before Harry could hit the continuously smoking floor Tom ran over and caught his Grandson in his arm, and held him close. Tom then took his right hand while supporting Harry with his left as well as his right knee, and began to run his fingers through the young man's surprisingly non-wild hair - which on closer inspection Tom noticed was tinted with red - Lily's colour. He then began to notice more things about Harry, like his face for one... the boy's features did not resemble those of James Potter at all, but a combination of Lily - Harry's eyes, nose and his lips, along with those features of Severus Snape... but how? 

 

SINCE WE'VE BEEN HERE TIME IN THE LIVING WORLD HAS ALREADY BEGUN TO CHANGE ... AS WELL AS IN THE PAST. Death spoke in a soft baritone, sensing Tom's thoughts. LILY RIDDLE WAS DESTINED TO BE WITH SEVERUS SNAPE, BUT OF COURSE, DUMBLEDORE GOT THERE FIRST. HOPEFULLY WE'LL BE ABLE TO CHANGE THAT.  
Tom nodded and continued to look down at his Grandchild. As he did so, Harry's eyes fluttered open, as well as his mouth - but still slightly stunned at Tom's appearance nothing came out, making the man above him chuckle softly. 

 

'Up you get, child.' Tom said as he stood up, pulling Harry with him.  
Once standing again, Death conjured up two chairs which grew out of the floor shape liked two egg-shaped black smoking goblets. Death then left the Hall, leaving Tom and Harry alone. Once seated, Harry turned and looked at the man that he had once seen in a diary. After a moment or two of deathly silence, Harry ventured a question.  
'W-were you a-able to f-feel a-anything, while i-inside that wind t-tube?' _Merlin_ Harry thought, _I sound like Quirrell!_

 

Tom took a moment, as he looked at Harry before he replied.  
'No, surprisingly. It was... anti-climatic really. Well the return to myself was. But I was shocked when my mother appeared before me, holding my newly resurrected soul.'  
'That must have been when the tube went pure white.' Harry replied.  
Tom nodded. 

 

'Did she ... Did she say anything?' Harry asked hesitantly.  
Again Tom nodded.  
'She did. She told me that she loved me, that she and my dad never stopped loving me - even after they died.'  
Even though he was still slightly wary of him, Harry tentatively brought his hands up and took Tom's left hand in both of his - where he began to gently rub his thumbs over his Grandfather's? _That will take some getting used too,_ Harry thought. 

 

Tom's head was bowed in a mark of respect - though he raised it after a minute, when he felt his left hand begin to shake slightly. He looked up and found Harry was obviously still not too keen to be so close to him. Well, who could blame him really... especially when the man who had killed both his parents and had tried to kill him was really a blood relative.  
'I'm sorry, child,' Tom replied, 'so sorry.' 

 

Harry looked up at his - at his -  
'Thomas... Marvolo... Riddle,' Harry said slowly, more to himself really, '..my Grandfather...' He shook his head. 'Unbelievable.'  
'It doesn't seem possible does it?' Tom went on.  
Was there a hint of amusement in that tone? Harry wondered. 

 

Sensing Harry's emotions, Tom took his right hand and placed it gently under Harry's chin and raised the boy's face so that he could look Harry in the eye.  
'Look at me, child.' Tom spoke softly.  
After a few seconds Harry raised his eyes to meet Tom's brown ones. Together the two of them stared into each others eyes, until Harry broke down completely and flung himself at his Granddad - wrapping his arms tightly around Tom's neck, with his face buried in the man's shoulder and bawled. 

 

Tom meanwhile wrapped his arm gently around Harry's waist and hugged him. Occlumency and Legilimency in Tom's opinion should _never_ have been created. He had seen that Harry had always wanted a family, to belong, and to be loved. Tom made a promise right there and then, while rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back that he would help his child in making it right. 

 

 **\- BLF -**

 

Death returned sometime later along with a hooded stranger. They both found Tom and Harry cuddled up together on a smoking sofa talking softly.  
'My mother,' Tom was saying, 'even in death, she looked beautiful.'  
INDEED SHE WAS, AND IF I MAY SAY SO, STILL IS. Death replied, as he too conjured up two smoking armchairs and sat down in one, while the stranger (who had yet to lower his hood) took the other. 

 

SHE WAS A LOVELY WOMAN, MUCH LIKE LILY WAS ... THOUGH YOU WERE TOLD A LOT OF BULL GROWING UP BY THE ORPHANAGE ABOUT HOW YOUR MOTHER DIED OF A BROKEN HEART OVER YOUR FATHER, SHE DID INDEED DIE OF A BROKEN HEART - BUT A BROKEN HEART OVER YOU. BOTH YOUR PARENTS DID... MEROPE GUANT HAS SPENT MANY YEARS WALKING ABROAD IN AMONGST THE SHADOWS, COLLECTING THE MANGLED LEFTOVERS OF VOLDEMORT'S SOUL - SPENDING MANY LONG HOURS CAREFULLY SEWING THEM BACK TOGETHER, UNTIL IT WAS READY TO RETURN IT TO YOU. 

 

Tom nodded, while Harry had been keeping a wary eye upon the hooded figure.  
'Morte.' Harry spoke up. 'Do you mind if I call you that?'  
AS IT MEANS 'DEATH' IN FRENCH - NO, I DO NOT MIND.  
'May I ask you a question, though it may sound stupid?'  
YOU MAY. WHAT IS YOUR QUESTION, HARRY POTTER? 

 

'From what I understood, from what I could find out about... the Cloak of Invisibility has been passed down from father to son since it belonged to my ancestor, the youngest Peverell brother. The question is, (and I have a feeling I already know the answer) how did Grindelwald get his grubby hands on it?'  
STOLE IT. Death replied with ease. THEN, ONCE HE'D FINISHED WITH IT HE GAVE IT TO DUMBLEDORE TO KEEP SAFE. ONCE DUMBLEDORE HAD SUPPOSEDLY HAD THAT DUEL WITH GELLERT, (here Harry noticed the hooded figure became more tense) IN THE 40'S, ENDING WITH GRINDELWALD BEING IMPRISONED AT NURMENGARD, DUMBLDORE SAW FIT - WHETHER DUE TO REMORSE (IF THE MAN HAS ANY) OR HE NO-LONGER HAD A USE FOR IT AND DECIDED TO GIVE IT BACK TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER, YOU HARRY POTTER. 

 

 **\- BLF -**

 

Harry looked from Death to the hooded figure, who was still sitting next to the spectre. He wasn't entirely sure why he had a strange feeling run up and down his spine, at whoever might be under that hood, but he did, and he didn't like it.  
Death seemed to sense this too, so he continued on.  
WE ARE ABOUT TO TRAVEL TO THE PAST, BUT BEFORE WE DO SO, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TWO TO MY FRIEND HERE. HE WILL BE JOINING US ON THIS ADVENTURE, TO RIGHT A TERRIBLE WRONF DONE IN HIS OWN TIMELINE. 

 

The person under the hood raised his hands and finally pulled back the hood.  
'You!' Harry exclaimed, taking the Elder wand and pointing it directly at the man's heart.  
STOP, HARRY POTTER!  
Harry looked stunned, as he looked from the man in front of him to the spectre.  
THIS IS NOT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, BUT HIS BROTHER ABEFORTH. 

 

'I-' Harry's eyes went wide. 'I- I didn't even know he had a brother.' He went on lowering the wand.  
ABEFORTH HAS BEEN GRIEVING FOR FAR TOO LONG, SO I HAVE BROUGHT HIM ALONG SO THAT HE CAN FINALLY PUT RIGHT WHAT WAS DONE TO HIM.  
'I'm sorry,' said Harry, as he laid he head on Tom's shoulder.  
'I do not blame you in the slightest, Mr Potter. The only person who has the right to it, is my brother... who I was able to disinherit and disown shortly before Morte came to collect me.'


	4. Presently Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for the long delay in updating. My muse decided to take a LONG vacation to the far corners of my mind. The next updates won't be quick. My shop is closing down at the end of April, so I'm busy with that at the moment._

'How were you able to disinherit your brother? He's the elder, isn't he?' Harry asked puzzled.  
'He is... Was,' Aberforth replied, 'but due to all that he has done, the goblins saw it my way and disinherited him. Oh, by the way, Morte. The goblins said that they would help us during our stint in the past. And they look forward to seeing us.' 

'I thought we weren't meant to speak to ourselves in the past?' Tom went on.  
'We will be in Death's Timeline, Tom The only people that we will be able to interact with are Creatures, I.e, the Goblins, Centaurs etc...'  
Harry's eyes went wide, while Tom and Abe smirked at the thought. 

WE'D BEST BE OFF, Death said after a moment or two. He strapped his sword, picked up his scythe and made his way to the Timline Chamber, with his three friends following on behind. 

The Timeline Chamber was more a corridor than a room. Filled floor to ceiling, like an aisled hall, with hourglasses - all dated with different timelines. Dates, times, decades, years and millennias. They walked, not that very far down the centre aisle before the small group stopped. Here Death turned and picked out a few different timelines, shrunk all but one and then turned back to the others. 

Before any of the three could voice a thought, Death took the large hourglass in his skeletal hands (his scythe leaning in between the crook of his arm and chest area) and broke the glass in half. 

The four of them suddenly found themselves caught up in a whirling vortex of red, yellow, green and blue. They couldn't see out of it, only each other. After a few seconds, the vortex faded out like smoke and the group appeared Presently in the past. In Death's time zone - that ran parallel to the World of the Living's Timeline. It wasn't in colour, like that of the living, but like it was before they had left Death's Hall. All black, grey and white. 

 

 **\- BLF -**

 

'Where are we?' Harry asked, looking around.  
'Presently past.' Tom replied. He also was looking around.  
WE ARE IN ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S TIMELINE, FROM WHEN GRINDELWALD HAD THEIR DEUL BY THE SEA, DURING LATE SUMMER 1899. Death finished. 

'Ariana.' Aberforth whispered, more to himself than the others.  
SHE WILL BE SAVED, MY FRIEND.  
'And Grindelwald and the Bastard?' 

WE CAN'T CHANGE _THAT_ MUCH AT THIS TIME, MY FRIEND. WE'LL NEED BOTH OF THEM TO CONTINUE AS THEY DID ORIGINALLY. ONLY, THIS TIME WE CHANGE, SUBTLY CHANGE THE OUTCOME. 

Aberforth nodded, satisfied with the answer. With that everyone started walking along the parallel line, keeping an eye on the Living timeline, that was visible to them.  
The group ambled on, until they came to a secluded beach. Here they all watched as Albus Dumbledore and Grindelwald were angrily duelling each other, while the younger version of Aberforth was trying to keep his sister calm and out of harms way. 

Harry, Tom and Morte all stood and watched the fight, while Aberforth turned away, as that was when Ariana broke free of her brother and walked forward into the conflict.  
'No! Ariana!' The younger Aberforth yelled out, as he saw both his brother and Gellert break from duelling each other and turned their wands on the girl. 

Harry and Tom looked on as the duel ended with the death of Ariana, and Gellert fleeing, while Albus just stood there with an unconcerned look on his face.  
THIS IS WHERE WE STEP IN, Death said, as he tapped his scythe and stepped into the Living timeline. Tom, Harry and Aberforth all watched as Death stood over the girl's body and spoke.  
WAKE UP CHILD. 

Ariana stood up, only her body remained lying on the beach. Her soul though, stood in front of Death.  
COME CHILD, I HAVE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU.  
Together Morte, arm in arm with Ariana came towards them and stepped through the timelines.  
As soon as they were back in Death's timeline, Ariana looked up and saw an older version of her brother. 

'A-Abe?!'  
Ariana threw herself at her older brother. They found each other in the others' arms, hugging tightly.  
Morte, allowed the two siblings a few minutes together. 

COME, WE BEST BE OFF. WE MUST GET TO THE GRAVE.  
With that said, Morte took out a small hourglass, resized it and broke it. Next everyone found themselves standing at the opposite side of a graveside. All facing the younger versions of a grieving Aberforth and an irritated Albus.  
'He didn't want to be here,' the older version of Abe said softly. 'He said he had more important things he could've been doing!' 

Aberforth smirked, as he saw his past self punch his older brother in the face, breaking his nose.  
'That felt good at the time, and still does.'  
As soon as the two brothers left, Death and friends stepped into the Living timeline and stood around the freshly filled in grave. Morte then magically removed the coffin from it's resting place, and after removing Ariana's body from it and replaced it in the ground, they all stepped back into Death's parallel line. 

There Harry, Tom and Aberforth watched as Morte took the still body and laid it upon the black ground, then had Ariana's soul step back into it. Morte then asked Harry to join him. Together the two began a long litany of Latin and Aberforth fell to his knees in tears of happiness, as there in front of him, alive and well and with all her sanity, stood his baby sister. Her eyes sparkling, with her own tears and a large grin on her beautiful face.

ONE DOWN, SEVERAL MORE TO GO... Morte muttered, as he raised a new hourglass and broke it. They faded out, only to reappear in a new timeline.


	5. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is the first of many short little chapters with Gellert & Albus chatting about their thoughts and plans._

While Morte and gang began subtly changing Fate, Albus and Gellert were sitting in the Dumbledore family home in Godric's Hollow, in the Autumn of 1899. They were discussing their slowly growing plans. 

'That was a good practice duel, that day at the beach, Albus.' Grindelwald said. 'Your insane sister was the perfect little sacrifice that day.'  
'It's a pity we didn't take out my younger brother as well.' Albus returned. 

'Your brother put up quite a good fight - before he went over and tried to keep his sister from her Fated destiny.'  
Albus grunted and shrugged at Gellert's appraisal of his dratted younger brother's duelling techniques. Abe was mediocre at best. 

'Family is not important to you, my friend.'  
'No.' Albus replied. 'The Greater Good, is what is important to me... to the both of us.' 

'Indeed it is.' Gellert went on in his native tongue. 'Für das Grössere Wohl.'  
'Have you thought anymore about the--' Albus asked. 

'Heiligtümer des Todes.' Gellert murmered. 'Yes, I've thought about them. Though where we start to look, I no not.' 

'There was a tale, written in a children's book. All we'd have to do is search out the last surviving relatives of the Peverell brothers and if they do not have them, or know of them (by force if necessary) then we must look else where.' 

'Force is more fun, my friend.'  
'To some degree, yes.'  
'Using dark curses sends me into an orgasm overdrive of sorts.' Gellert replied with a smirk and a wink. 

Albus chuckled as the scene faded out, as somewhere in the same timeline Morte and friends travelled to a different time, in Albus' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Für das Grössere Wohl - For the Greater Good   
> Heiligtümer des Todes - Hallows of Death


	6. 1926 - Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfigurations teacher, Professor Dumbledore has a hidden artefact in his rooms at Hogwarts, whilst he is in secret correspondence with Gellert in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"I wonder. What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?" ~ Graves to Newt, Fantastic Beasts_
> 
> I hope this chapter doesn't offend anyone, that's not my intention.  
> ~ SSD

Morte, Harry, Tom, Aberforth and Ariana all appeared ghost-like into a new timeline, inside the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts School to be exact.  
WE MUST FIND OUT WHAT DUMBLEDORE IS DOING, WHILST USING HIS TEACHING POST AS A FRONT. Morte said, as he made his way up through the castle to the Transfiguration classroom on the third floor. 

  


**\- BLF -**

  


They were inside Dumbledore's office, where the man himself was listening to a Dementor. 

'A Dementor for a patronus. Is that even possible?' Harry asked, shocked.  
'It is possible, Harry.' Tom went on. 'That kind of Patronus is the Dark equivalent to the Light ones. If you're Dark, then you produce dark versions.' 

'What was Voldemort's?'  
'Basilisk.'  
'How did Albus produce a Phoenix, the Lightest of all Light patronus' when he's Dark?' Ariana asked. 

DARK PHOENIX, MY DEAR. Morte answered. LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE FAWKES, ONLY BLACK BODY AND BLACK FLAMES.  
The Dementor patronus began to speak with a strong German accent. The group stood and listened to the message, from Grindelwald: 

_'It seems that Newt Scamander has arrived here in New York, only to let a case full of Magical Creatures loose upon the city. I wonder, Albus, why you find this Scamander boy so special. Hm? What is there about this buffoon, that has taken your fancy...'_

There was a short and slightly frigid pause. 

_'..Moving on. I have found something to our advantage, my friend. New York is at the moment being tormented by an Obscurus. We must get a hold of it for our own needs. Just think what we could do with one of those..._

'An Obscurus?!' Tom was appalled. 'When I was Voldemort and had lost my mind, I never even considered using one of those. And as powerful as I was, I wouldn't have been able to control one!'  
CALM, TOM. Morte replied, as he looked from the disappearing silvery Dementor, to the Transfiguration teacher - who was looking deep in thought. 

'Morte, can you use Legilimency on Dumbledore at all?' Harry asked.  
UNFORTUNATELY I CAN'T.  
'Is it possible to amplify his mutterings?' Tom replied.  
YES. Morte waved his hand and a second later everyone was able to hear what the man was saying to himself. 

'An Obscurus? He's found an Obscurus?! Oh, this is wonderful news!' Dumbledore then cackled menacingly, as he performed an odd little dance of evil delight. The group continued to watch, as the man walked over to his window and drew back the curtains, only to find that there was no window there, but the-- 

'Show me my future!' Dumbledore gleefully stated.  
Harry eyed the Mirror of Erised with distaste. _Just how long has the old fool been using that?!_ Harry's mind wondered. 

'Well, at least we now know how he became so crazed,' said Tom.  
INDEED. JUST LIKE YOU FOUND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, TOM DURING YOUR TIME AT HOGWARTS... SO TOO DID DUMBLEDORE, IN FINDING THAT MIRROR. HE HAS BEEN USING IT SINCE HE FOUND IT BACK IN HIS THIRD YEAR. 

'Where did he find it?'  
IN THE ROOM OF HIDDEN THINGS, UP ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR. I BELIEVE IT ALSO GOES BY THE NAME OF: THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT. 

The onlookers looked at the mirror and watched as Dumbledore found himself standing alongside Grindelwald both wearing the crowns of Merlin and ruling the Wizarding World with an iron fist. Along with the Muggle world on fire. Muggles and wizards, Witches and Children that didn't conform with their leadership were hung, drawn and quartered, raped mind, body and soul. Tortured etc... 

Dumbledore's eyes were alight with a fire, Harry and Ariana had never seen before, but Morte, Tom and Aberforth had. They didn't like it.  
The next thing that they all saw were the creatures of the Magical World. The Goblins were wiped out and their rotting heads had all been placed upon spikes, all over the place. 

The Centaurs were dead, so were the Werewolves, Vampires, Hippogriffs, Bowtruckles. Even the Giant Squid that once roamed the lake of Hogwarts had been murdered and hung out to dry on the grounds of the castle, along with the Merpeople. 

The Forbidden Forest had been raised to the ground, and the once grand castle and home of the Founding Four, Hogwarts itself had also changed dramatically. It now resembled a concentration camp only on a much grander scale. Manipulated barbed wire - imbibed with the Crusiatus Curse, ran in great spirals around the parapets and towers. Floodlights had been installed. Dementors had been installed as outposts on the main entrance and on all the exits to the grounds. 

In the clock tower courtyard was a large chamber of clear glass. Harry dreaded to think what that could be.  
The mirror showed how it worked. Traitors to the cause were forced into the glass chamber and were then doused in an electric purple cloud.  
SARIN GAS, said Morte. 

Tom and Aberforth gasped sharply.  
'Morte? Just how close was Grindelwald to the Nazis? I mean, didn't he originally follow their agenda, for his part in World Domination?' Tom asked. 

Morte turned away from the Mirror and looked down at Tom.  
THAT WAS HIS ORIGINAL AIM YES, FOR A WHILE. HE EVEN JOINED THE MUGGLE ARMY, THEN HE WENT AWOL. THEY DON'T LIKE 'WOLS IN THE ARMY. BUT HE DIDN'T JUST JOIN THE NAZIS AND ADOPT THEIR WAY OF THINKING... NO. HE BECAME THE FÜHRER HIMSELF. HE WAS THE HIGHER POWER HITLER WAS WORKING FOR. AND WHAT WE'RE SEEING, WOULD BE THE OUTCOME OF THAT. 

'Was Dumbledore really that bad, or do you reckon Gellert had some major part in the way Albus became?' Ariana asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.  
ALBUS ALWAYS WAS AFTER FAME, MONEY AND POWER. GRINDELWALD ONLY CEMENTED YOUR BROTHER'S IDEAS. IN OTHER WORDS, MY DEAR. YOUR BROTHER WAS NEVER MANIPULATED BY GRINDELWALD. INFATUATED MOST PROBABLY, BUT NEITHER ONE OF THEM HELD A HIGHER POWER OVER THE OTHER.

'I've seen enough.' Harry stated and turned away. He did look at bit green, to Tom. He wrapped his arms around his grandson's shoulders and together they stepped away.  
Aberforth and Ariana stepped away too, leaving only Morte watching the Mirror's images. Trying to gain some yet unseen insight. 

 

 **\- BLF -**

 

'Going back to what Grindelwald said in his message, about the Zoologist... Would you say that, Dumbledore was as fixated on Newt Scamander as he was with both yourself and me, Tom?' Harry asked. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know. 

Tom looked at Harry in silent contemplation for a moment or two.  
'It certainly sounds like it.' Tom replied. 'But, from what I read of my history on Newt Scamander, he wasn't all that great with interacting with humans. He was more active with his Creatures. He also wasn't all that powerful a wizard either. Not like, yourself, myself, Dumbledore or Grindelwald. It's a mystery. And from the way Grindelwald's message sounded, when he mentioned Scamander. He sounded jealous.' 

'So, it was just our power, he was after? Good.' Harry said.  
Tom simply nodded back, while his mind repeatedly told himself not to voice his darker thoughts on the subject. 

Just then Morte came up to them and withdrew another hourglass.  
WE'VE GLEANED WHAT WE COULD FROM HERE. IT'S TIME WE WERE ON OUR WAY. He resized the glass and cracked it open. They faded out of existence.


	7. 1926 - New York City

As they faded out, Harry began asking Morte more on Grindlewald and Hitler.  
'Why was Hitler after the world's treasures? People are still looking for them even today.'  
I KNOW NOT. 

'Did he ever succeed in finding the Ark of the Covenant?' Harry asked.  
HE DIDN'T, BUT GRINDELWALD DID. 

'Is there any point in asking how? Or is it going to be a simple answer that even an idiot could work out?'  
Morte was silent.  
'He summoned it didn't he.' Harry stated shrewdly, with an eyebrow cocked.  
INDEED. 

'And he found the Grail the same way? Of course he did!'  
Morte nodded at the already answered question.  
'No wonder those two end up ruling. Only a wizard would be powerful enough to control those two infamous Relics.' Tom went on. 

EVEN DUMBLEDORE AND GRINDELWALD ARE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO CONTROL THOSE PARTICULAR ARTEFACTS. Death replied. THE ONLY PERSON ABLE TO TRULY CONTROL THEM IS VERY MUCH DEAD, AND HAS BEEN FOR MANY A LONG YEAR. ONLY A DESCENDENT OF MYDDEN EMRYS OR THE MAN HIMSELF IS ABLE TO CONTROL THEM. 

'But as you said, Merlin has been dead for centuries. And as far as I know, there are no living descendants.' Tom said.  
OH NO?  
Tom looked wide eyed at Morte. 

'Who?'  
I SEEM TO RECALL THAT GRYFFINDOR WAS A DIRECT DESCENDANT OF CADMUS. THE YOUNGEST OF THE THREE PEVERELL BROTHERS, WHO WERE DESCENDANTS OF MERLIN... AND THE POTTERS WERE A DIRECT DESCENDANT TO GRYFFINDOR. 

DUMBLEDORE IS A DIRECT DESCENDANT OF LE FAY, AND THE RIDDLES WERE SQUIBS - TOM HERE, BEING THE ONLY WIZARD TO COME OUT OF THAT LINE FOR A HUNDRED YEARS. YOU ARE A DIRECT DESCENDANT OF SLYTHERIN, ON YOUR MOTHER'S SIDE. ALSO ANTIOCH, THE MIDDLE OF THE THREE PEVERELL BROTHERS. AND OF COURSE THE DU LACS, WHICH THE RIDDLES, ON YOUR FATHER'S SIDE ARE FROM.

Tom and Harry were speechless, while Aberforth and Ariana both looked put out. They weren't exactly thrilled at being descendants of Merlin's nemesis.  
'Is there a way for us to not have the La Fay name and stigma attached to our family?' Abe asked.  
YOU WOULD HAVE TO RENOUNCE BEING A DUMBLEDORE AND BECOME A NO-NAME LIKE YOUR ONCE BROTHER. 

Abe and Ariana looked at each other, speaking silently to the other somehow. They nodded and began to speak in unison.  
_'We, Ariana and Aberforth Dumbledore no longer wish to be Dumbledores. Not with the history and stigma that goes with the name. Together we will remain brother and sister - but under Ariana and Aberforth No-Name. The name of Dumbledore will from this moment fall into obscurity and fade out of existence, along with the name's history and ancestry. So mote it be.'_

Morte, Tom and Harry all watched as Ariana and Aberforth began to glow a greyscale colour. To be honest it was frankly anti-climatic. They simply glowed for a moment or two, before the light show faded and the siblings let go of each other. 

'Aberforth and Ariana No-Name, would you consent to be welcomed and be apart of the Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys family? And Riddle-Slytherin-Peverell-Du Lac on my Grandfather's side? If so, you would both be truly welcomed to do so. So mote it be.' Harry spoke softly. 

'So mote it be.' Tom finished softly as well.  
Aberforth and Ariana looked at each other and then at Tom and Harry, both had their wands in their right hands which were over their hearts.  
'I Ariana and Aberforth No-Name do wish to become a part of the Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emrys family and Riddle-Slytherin-Peverell-Du Lac family by association so mote it be.' They both stated.  
'So mote it be.' Both Tom and Harry finished. 

Aberforth and Ariana smiled, they had a new family. 

 

 **\- BLF -**

 

Next they all found themselves standing in the middle of a bustling 1920's New York City. They were standing outside the City's bank, where a gaggle of people were standing surrounding a small group of people. A small girl, a timid slightly hunched back teenager who didn't know what to do with himself and a woman who seemed to be in her middle forties proclaiming about witches and wizards and how they should be stopped. 

THE SECOND-SALEMERS. Morte stated to the others. KEEP AN EYE ON THE BOY. SEE HOW HE REACTS AND THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.  
Harry, Tom, Ariana and Aberforth all set their eyes upon the hunched back teenager and carefully studied him. 

'He's a wizard.' Harry stated.  
'Beaten, by the woman proclaiming that Magic should be stopped.' Aberforth stated.  
'He's the Obscurus.' Tom stated.  
Morte nodded. 

GRINDELWALD WILL BE AFTER HIM SOON ENOUGH, BUT HE WON'T KNOW THAT CREDENCE BAREBONE IS WHAT HE SEEKS UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE. REMEMBER, WE CANNOT INTERFERE TOO MUCH. THAT WHAT HAPPENS HERE MUST PLAY OUT TO THE END, WITH A SLIGHT TWIST FROM US. 

Morte turned away from the Salemers and watched as a Niffler went scurrying up the steps and into the bank.  
HERE COMES MR SCAMANDER.  
Everyone turned away from the Obscurus and the odd group and spotted a not so tallish young man with a thin slightly willowy build in a blue coat and slightly freckled face make his way up the steps and into  
The bank. They followed. As did someone else. 

 

**\- BLF -**

 

Harry thought it was rather amusing watching the Niffler make havoc for the Magizoologist. Then to watch Newt apperate a Muggle out of the bank vaults. Next they appeared...

..WE ARE INSIDE NEWT'S CASE, said Morte. TAKE A LOOK AROUND. WE WILL ONLY BE IN HERE BRIEFLY, BEFORE WE MUST APPEAR ELSEWHERE. FOLLOW NEWT AND THE NOMAJ. THE MUGGLE.  
Harry, Tom, Ariana and Aberforth took off and made a circuit following Newt explain to Jacob what each creature was and what he intended to do with them. They started with Frank. A giant eagle type hybrid... 

..Next everyone found themselves following Newt and Jacob walking down a street at night, full of jewellery stores. They all stopped outside one, that had a small fury-looking statue in the window with chains of diamonds on its right arm.  
Chaos began soon after... 

..Next they all found themselves standing off to one side in a large hall surrounded by occupied tables. Everyone seated at them were looking up at the speaker on the stage. Until the lights went out and a deep growl echoed around the room. Suddenly out from under the grand organ a vast black smoky wind storm made its presence known. It made straight for the Political figure on the stage... 

..Next Morte and friends appeared in the American Ministry of Magic, in the middle of a Wizengamott session. A small duel ensued and then they found themselves in the death chamber. This one was nothing like the one they had in England... 

 

**\- BLF -**

 

As they faded out of the American Ministry, Death decided it was time to explain to his friends why Newt was so skittish around Wizards and Witches and people in general.  
DUMBLEDORE MADE NEWT SKITTISH. BEFORE HE WENT TO HOGWARTS NEWT SCAMANDER WAS JUST LIKE CEDRIC DIGGORY WAS IN YOUR TIME, HARRY. POPULAR, WELL LIKED AND LOVED BY ALL WHO KNEW HIM. NEWT WAS MADE THIS WAY DUE TO DUMBLEDORE BELIEVING THAT HE WAS A DESCENDANT OF HUFFLEPUFF. 

HE USED CURSES AND RAPED HIS MIND TO GET WHAT HE WANTED. IT TURNED NEWT WAREY OF MEN AND IN TURN WOMEN. IT DIDN'T HELP THAT DUMBLEDORE HAD AN OBSESSIVE INFATUATION WITH SCAMANDER. I THINK YOU GET WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS.  
'He molested him.' Harry stated.  
HE DID. MUCH LIKE HE DID WITH TOM. 

'Hence why he feels at one with his animals,' said Ariana. 'If you feel as though humans can't be trusted, perhaps animals can. And as he's passionate about caring for his creatures, they, in turn will care for him.  
EXACTLY, MISS ARIANA.

 

**\- BLF -**

 

Morte broke another hourglass and soon everyone faded into a terror filled central New York City. People were ringing left and right as theatre and billboard signs came crashing down around them. While high above them a wild black smokey wind storm filled with cries of despair and anger, crackles of fire smashed about them. Every so often diving and smashing into the road or sidewalks and walls of buildings. It grew strange arms, as used them to snatch things and throw it away. 

And there in front of Harry and Morte was Graves making his way into the thick of it all, long with Newt and the girl, Tina. Grave began proclaiming that Credence was a miracle to have survived so long passed childhood. But even Harry could see that Grindelwald was asking for it, and Harry was not disappointed. The battle had begun...

 

**\- BLF -**

 

GRINDELWALD IS TRYING TO DESTROY CREDENCE, NEWT IS TRYING TO SAVE HIM. WE MUST MAKE SURE THAT SCAMANDER SUCCEEDS. Morte said, as they followed Newt, Credence and Graves into the subway. 

'Can't we just--'  
NO HARRY POTTER! WE MUST SEE THIS THROUGH. WE CAN ONLY INTERFERE WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT! Morte snapped back.  
Harry took a step back from the tall towering figure of death over him, and into Tom's side. His grandfather wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

'Morte, there's no need to frighten Harry into a premature early grave.' Tom replied.  
'He was only asking if--' Ariana began softly.  
YES, MISS ARIANA, I KNOW WHAT HARRY WAS ASKING. I'M SORRY I SNAPPED AT YOU LIKE THAT, BUT WE CANNOT MAKE DRASTIC CHANGES. ONLY SUBTLE ONES. FORGIVE ME. 

'It's okay. I asked, and I got a rather blunt answer. It's fine. The end. Finite.' Harry finished. 'It looks like Death will be needed soon anyway.'  
They all turned round and saw that the end had come.  
HERE IS WHERE I STEP IN.  
And with that said, Death stepped out of his timeline line and swiped his scythe about him, before stepping back through. 

They watched as the American Ministry descended upon the duellists and the shocking revelation that they had been enabling Grindelwald all along. Death, Harry, Tom, Aberforth and Ariana all turned away from Grindelwald and looked up at the large hole in the ceiling. There a slither of black smoke made its slow way out of the hole, before it disappeared from view. Just as Death and friends faded out too.


	8. Goblins, Heritage and A Promise Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An Interlude with the Goblins._

Morte and friends appeared next in Diagon Alley. They made their way down the long cobbled street, passing with ease through the crowd that had no idea that Death was passing through. Everyone just went about their business. Soon they were standing in front of the steps leading up to Gringotts. The group made their way up them and into the Hall. Here Death tapped his scythe upon the marble floor once, and Harry, Tom, Ariana and Aberforth watched as all the wizards and witches in the Hall stopped moving, but the Goblins didn't. 

'What brings Death into our Hallowed Halls?' Asked the Goblin on the highest teller station.  
GREETINGS, HEIR GRIPHOOK, SON OF LORD RAGNOK, KING UNDER THE GOBLIN HALLS. I HAVE WITH ME FRIENDS, THAT I HOPE CAN BRING ABOUT PEACE BACK TO OUR WORLD. I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO SPEAK WITH LORD RAGNOK AND TO PERFORM A COUPLE OF INHERITANCE TESTS. 

'I shall take you to my father. Please, follow me to his chambers.' Griphook said, as he got down from his desk and guided them through the large oak doors behind his desk. Once through and the doors had closed behind them all, Morte tapped his scythe again upon the floor and the wizards and witches in the outer Hall went about their business as usual. 

Once they were in the chambers of the Goblin King, they only waited a moment before Ragnok came in. He looked to Harry to be not that old. He was dressed In shining plated armour.  
'Well, it has been a long time since we last met face to face my dear old friend.' Ragnok stated, as he shook Death's hand. 'I promised you back in the present that I would help you here in the past, so please sit and tell me what I can do to help you.' He said in a surprisingly strong gravelly voice, for someone who was very old. 

RAGNOK, MY DEAR FRIEND. I COME WITH FRIENDS TWO OF WHICH MUST HAVE A HERITAGE TEST DONE IMMEDIATELY. IF THEY ARE WHO I PROCLAIM THEM TO BE, THEN WE MUST BRING ABOUT THE EVIL THAT IS BEGINNING TO SPREAD AND BRING BACK PEACE TO OUR WORLD. 

'Alas, the only people who can bring peace back into our world, have been long dead my friend.' Ragnok replied. 'It it said that Arthur, the One True King will rise again when the world has great need of him - with Merlin by his side... but Morte, those days are long gone. Did you not yourself forget that I too was cursed that day after Arthur fell at Camlann. I was once a Knight of the Round Table, just like you Morte. Only, you chose your fate. Morgan placed the Goblin Curse on me and my family. Only Merlin can remove it.' 

'Hang on a second.' Ariana asked, looking between the Goblin King and Morte. 'You were both Knights of the Round Table?'  
INDEED, YES MISS ARIANA. RAGNOK HERE WAS SIR GAWAIN, AND I? I WAS SIR GALAHAD. MORGAN LE FAY CURSED GAWAIN AND HIS FAMILY AND TURNED THEM INTO GOBLINS, AFTER ARTHUR FELL AT THE BATTLE OF CAMLANN. WHEREAS I, I CHOSE MY FATE. TO WALK BETWEEN WORLDS AND COLLECT THOSE OF THE DYING, PART OF MY PENANCE FOR NOT PROTECTING MY KING... 

'Enough!'  
Everyone turned and looked at Harry.  
'King Ragnok. I put a promise to both you and to Morte. Do mine and Tom's Inheritance Tests and I will do all I can, once we have defeated this growing evil to restore you to who you once were. If Morte is right. And I believe he is, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to conduct Abe and Ariana here into our family.'  
'I second that.' Tom finished. 

Ragnok looked wide eyed upon the two young men. Before his eyes narrowed.  
'What makes you think that you can make such a promise, Harry Potter?'  
'Do the tests and see.' 

Ragnok stared for a moment, before he nodded and brought forth parchments and two silver blades.  
Harry took one of the blades and after following Ragnok's instructions, he sliced his hand open and held it above the blank parchment. Letting his blood fall freely. Everyone looked down at the lines appearing on the parchment and stared transfixed at what they were seeing... 

_Inheritance Test for one: Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lilian Rose (Evans) Riddle, Slytherin_  
_Father: James Ignatius Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell_

 _Born: July 31st 1981_

_Patriarchal Houses:_  
_Lord of House of Potter_  
_Heir to House Prince - Blood Adoption_  
_Lord of House of Gryffindor_  
_Heir of House of Peverell_  
_Lord of House of Emrys_

_Matriarchal Houses:_  
_House of Evans - Voided_  
_Heir to House of Riddle_  
_Heir to House of Slytherin_  
_Heir to House of Peverell - Cadmus_  
_Heir to House of Du Lac_

_High Lord Ruler of Wizarding Britain_  
_Chief of the Wizengamot_  
_Owner and High Lord of Hogwarts School_

'You,' said a shaken Ragnok, as he looked at Harry. 'You're the Heir of Merlin! Now I understand why you made that promise.' He shook his head and sat down quickly.  
YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DISSOLVE THE MINISTRY, LORD POTTER. EXCALIBUR IS YOURS. JUST LIKE THE ELDER WAND.  
'Where do I find Excalibur?' Harry asked, as he tried to get his breathing under control.  
YOU WILL HAVE TO SEARCH OUT THE LADY OF THE LAKE. SHE WILL GIVE IT TO YOU. 

'Where's the Lake? Avalon?'  
HOGWARTS. THE LADY GOES ABOUT IN MANY FORMS. THIS DAY AND AGE, SHE GOES ABOUT IN THE FORM OF A GIANT SQUID. SHE IS THE GUARDIAN OF THE LAKE.  
'What's her name?'  
AQUA.  
_Very fitting_ thought Harry as he smiled.

'Now for Mr Riddle's heritage test,' said Ragnok, who was trying to gain some control over his shock.  
He handed Tom a silver blade, that Tom took and sliced his hand with. They all watched as he clenched his fist and his blood fell onto the parchment. Lines spread quickly across the page. 

_Inheritance Test of Thomas Marvolo Riddle:_

_Mother: Merope Gaunt_  
_Father: Thomas Riddle_

_Born: December 31st 1926_

_Patriachal Houses:_  
_Lord of House Riddle_  
_Lord of House Slytherin_  
_Lord to House Peverell - Antioch_  
_Lord of House Du Lac_

_Matriarchal Houses:_  
_Owner of House Gaunt_

 _Steward to High Lord Ruler of Wizarding Britain_  
_Slytherin Steward to the High Lord of Hogwarts School_

'The Steward part is intriguing.' Tom stated. 'So Slytherin never owned Hogwarts?'  
'Oh, he did.' Ragnok said. 'Only if the True owner and High Lord Gryffindor dies. Or abdicates. It turns out that yes, the four founders founded the school. But it was Merlin and then Gryffindor that actually built it. Merlin being the _original_ architect. Gryffindor simply expanded areas. Along with Slytherin.' 

'...!' Harry was stunned, his eyes bulging with surprised shock. 'Hogwarts is Camelot?!'  
'Indeed, Lord Emrys.' Ragnok replied.  
'But-but... where's the round table?' Harry spluttered.  
'Where else, Harry.' Tom replied. 'It's hiding in plain sight. In the Great Hall.'  
SO IS THE STONE THAT EXCALIBUR WAS PULLED FROM. 

'Where?'  
THE CHAIR THAT DUMBLEDORE SITS ON. IS IN FACT THE STONE - AGAIN, HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT.  
'I think...' Harry said, 'I think I need a long lie down. And a drink.'  
'It is certainly a lot to take in, my Lord.' Ragnok finished. 'Please, follow me and I'll show you to a private chamber, where you and your friends can relax and take it all in. In this room, time slows down. You can spend three years in there and have only been in for thirty minutes.' 

 

 **\- BLF -**

 

After spending roughly two minutes in the Time Slowing room, Morte and friends returned to Ragnok's chambers and put their final plans into motion. All of Harry's and Tom's vaults were to become one vault in the High Security area. Traps were to be placed into the previous vaults, along with a medium sized amount of Fool's Gold cast with a time delayed Gemino spell.  
So that when Dumbledore goes to those vaults in the present's future, it'll look as though the vaults are full to bursting, but the gold will simply vanish once it has been removed. 

Once this was all done, and Ragnok had sealed Harry's promised declaration of returning him back to his human self once again when Peace was back amongst them again. Morte and friends left Gringotts and traveled to a different timeline.


End file.
